


Dragon Ball: Changes

by TrueDominance



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, But no pure 'lemons', F/M, Gets more violent later on, Romance, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueDominance/pseuds/TrueDominance
Summary: Alot of things can alter the fate for not just one person, but the destinies of those around them. Come along and see how one moment of clarity could change everything for the inhabitants of Earth. And while we witness the beginning of a caring family blossom, other forces are at work in the universe. GokuxBulma In-Progress





	

_**Dragon Ball Changes: Broken Promise** _

_**By TheTrueTGX and DarkDomination** _

 

* * *

 

 

    (TGX) Hello there! TGX and DD here! Ready to bring you some good ol' "Changes" goodness on over from FF. Well, kinda. This'll be more of a '2.0' compared to the the previous version. We touched up on the original 'final' draft, made some grammatical corrections, and make the first chapter that much more enjoyable to read.

    And, I mean, we started working on this project back in 2013?!?! Man, I had just started college around then... Anyways we were hoping to rewrite the previous chapters of the story after finding our style and whatnot. Looking back, I (TGX) could find a whole lot of mistakes that make me cringe like crazy!

    Anyways if you enjoy the fanfic and please leave some comments/kudos/bookmarks. Every little thing helps!

 

* * *

 

 

**September 9, 749 A.D. Fire Mountain**

    

    Master Roshi seemingly saved the Ox King's Castle from the raging flames with his famous Kamehameha wave. Seemingly, he pretty much erased the castle of the map. Oops! 

_'No time for that'_ he thought, he wanted to get too the goods; Bulma's goods to be exact.

    With some quick thinking and a threat of more... 'whistling induced bowel distress', Bulma got the shape shifting pig Oolong to *entertain* the old perv. She would quickly regret this after seeing herself do some unmentionable things with the geezer. _'You're gonna pay for that! And with MY body?! I think I'm going to be ill.'_ Who wouldn't be?

 

    Averting her attention away from THAT she saw the daughter of the Ox King, Chichi, and the young boy who she was getting a lot of help from at the time, Goku, having a conversation. It seemed innocent enough, but she couldn't help but eavesdrop on the two.

 

* * *

 

 

    "Goku," the young girl started, twiddling her thumbs as her cheeks grew a deeper red by the second.  "When we're old enough... I'll bet that my daddy will give you my hand." 

    This caught the future savior of the world off guard. "Huh? Your dad wants to give me something? This car is nice enough."

 

"Come on Goku! Quit playing dumb." Chichi laughed, playfully slapping Goku's shoulder, much to his confusion.

    Oh how wrong she was...

    "If he wants to give me something I'll be sure to come and get it." 

    Their conversation went elsewhere when Bulma heard Roshi gasping, come up for air. "I am sooo going to make that swine pay for this!"

 

* * *

 

 

    The gang of 3, with the desert bandit Yamcha and his trusty sidekick Puar at their tails, were on the road to the 6th Dragon Ball. While keeping her eyes on the road, Bulma decided to talk with the naive youngster. "So Goku, you ready to find the next Dragon Ball?" 

    "Of course!" He raised his arms above his head and puffed out his chest with much gusto. "I can't wait to see who we'll meet next!" 

    This awoke the grouchy swine and he slide away from the active kid, though he's technically younger than Goku.

    "Did you have fun with that Chichi girl? She seemed to like you."

    "Like me? What do you mean?" Goku asked, looking just as confused as he was the day Bulma found him.

    How could she forget, this was Goku she was talking to. She decided to explain it and hoped he would catch some of it. "She was asking if you'd come back here and marry her."

    "Marry? Is that something-" 

    She cut him off before she'd face palmed, hard. 

    "She likes you a lot. She wants you to spend the rest of your life with her." she started, turning her attention back to the road. "If you do have feelings for her than go right ahead, just make sure she's the right one for you. I think you two'd make a cute lil couple!"

    "Oh... I guess I'll have to tell her no then." Goku sighed, watching the countryside roll on by.

    The ride was slowly getting silent, with only the car providing any type of noise. Goku than brought up another question "Okay... So what is a 'Puff Puff'?"

"OOLONG!"

 

* * *

 

 

**May 9, 753 On site of the fight between Goku and King Piccolo**

 

    Goku's form was falling from a great height. Having delivered an obliterating blow to the feared Demon King Piccolo he couldn't move a muscle to save himself. 

    "Goku!" the three eyed warrior Tien cried out to the falling hero. 

    His body finally landed in the arms of the overweight, monster hunter Yajirobe.

    "Yo." 

    "Hey Yajirobe. That you?" the child croaked out.

    "Yep. You'd totally be ground paste if I weren't here."

    Goku wanted to laugh but it hurt too much "Thanks... Yajirobe."

 

* * *

 

 

    The rag-tag group consisting of Bulma, Yamcha, and the woman with 2 split personalities, Launch, watched the explosion from a safe distance. 

    "Wh-What was that? An explosion? What's going on over there?" Launch asked, clutching her 12 gauge shotgun like it was a life-preserver.

    Bulma could barely make out anything from where they were, but knew that their friends were down there. "If anything, the action is close to over there."

    "Oh my... are we still g-g-going over there?" 

    Yamcha cleared his throat while clutching his nun-chuck "Of course! We can't let more of our friends die." 

    "Then let's go!" Bulma exclaimed with determination.

 

* * *

 

 

    Yajirobe was carefully moving Goku over to his hover car before the battered fighter spoke up to his previous adversary, his voice solemn. "Tien, Did Master Roshi really die?"

    "Sorry to say it, but he's gone. And so is Chiaotzu."

    "And the Eternal Dragon?" 

    Tien nodded softly.

    "I... I see."

    "Listen Goku" Tien said with some hope returning to him and his voice "I plan on increasing my training from now on. I'll close that gap you put between us! I'm going to win the next Budokai Tenkaichi and beat you fair and square. No holding back!"

    "Heh heh I'll make you eat those words!" the boy said with a pained chuckle.

    With Goku in the car, Yajirobe started up the vehicle. It rose off the ground a couple of inches, but it fell back to Earth. "The hell?" Yajirobe tried everything he could to get the car to work again. "Come on, Come On, COME ON!" he yelled in succession with every hit on the car's steering wheel, but no dice.

    "What's up with the car? Is it out of gas?" Goku asked, ever the clueless mountain child.

    "No you... I filled it up before deciding to save your tail! Something must be wrong on the inside of it." he exited the car to check on it.

    "Anything I can help with?" 

    The pudgy man looked over the open hood of the car and stared at the cyclops.

    "Have you even touched a car before?" 

    Tien shook his head, earning a frustrated grunt from Yajirobe. 

    "Gyah!! What's wrong with this? I knew I shouldn't have skipped out on that Car workshop class back in school!"

    

* * *

 

 

    Tien was slowly wandering the rubble of the battle and noticed something that looked odd. It was the pole that Goku used. "It's his power pole. He must be really out of it to not say anything about this." And as he was looking up, he saw another group coming towards him. 

    "Tien! You're alright! Where's Piccolo?"

    "Guys..." Tien stopped and starred at Yamcha. 

    "Uhhh Tien?" Tien pointed at the nun-chuck in Yamcha's hand. "What is that?" Yamcha observed the nun-chuck as well.

    "What? I would have used this if I needed to!"

    "What would that thing do to a demonic being?"

    "Hey! I know how to use this! Besides it's better than nothing."

    "Actually Yamcha" Bulma voiced her opinion. "You might as well have brought a gun. Have you been watching too much Bruce Lee films again?"

    Yamcha was beginning to feel betrayed by his girlfriend. He could feel his heart slowly breaking as she took a jab at his love for action films. "Bulma! I thought you were on my side!"

    "We have no time for your childish attitude Yamcha. How's Goku?" 

    Tien pointed at the car with Yajirobe now giving up on getting it to work. "He's in there." The group saw the shape Goku was in. Poor kid, he was already asleep. 

    "He's okay, right Tien?" 

    He nodded earning a sigh of relief from Bulma.

 

* * *

 

 

    "Oh, what's up?" Yajirobe poked his head from the opposite side of the car, scaring Bulma. He ignored the screaming woman and continued on. "Does anyone of you know what's wrong with this? I can't get it to work."

    Yamcha, while owning many cars similar to this knew almost nothing on how it worked, mostly taking them to a mechanic if anything happened to his own. 

    Bulma, on the other hand, lived and breathed anything tech'e'. She picked herself up and inspected the car's insides.

    "Yeah, this one's an older model. Where are you needing to take Goku?"

    "Well, Goku here needs to get fixed up. Like, badly. We'd probably be there by now, but the piece of junk died out on me. Cost me an arm and a leg fix 'er up too... and I know I'm not carrying him to Korin's."

    "Korin's?" she naturally asked out of curiosity. "How will that help Goku?" 

    Yajirobe explained who the cat / martial artist was, and the beans that could fill up your belly for 10 days and heal a person of most wounds.     "And no matter what you do, do NOT eat a lot of them! Nearly busted me wide open..." he mumbled

    "Okay? Well, I can fix this for you, but on one condition."

    "You can fix my baby up?!? Anything!" He was on his hands and knees, begging her to fix his car.

    "I'll fix your... 'baby' **_'weirdo'_** if I get to join you guys." She got a quick yes and she got to work. Tien got to Goku's side of the car and placed the Power Pole in his lap. Goku's eyes fluttered and settled on it. "My... My Power Pole..." He turned to Tien nodding to him. "Thanks, Tien." he sighed before passing out again. 

    Tien thanked Goku as well, for saving his life. He then turning around to see Yamcha snickering. "Not now Yamcha."

 

* * *

 

 

    Bulma peeked over the car's open hood to see Yajirobe snoozing in the front seat. "Wake up, ya lazy bum!" This brought him back to the land of the wake. "I found out what messed up your car. Someone was dumb enough to increase the workings of the flight capacitor to nearly 5 times its limits! It should have blown up from what was done to it." 

    Yajirobe could only rub the back of his head and offer an "Oops, heh."

    Bulma let out a sigh, figuring who the 'dummy' was. "I fixed it so that it should be back to the way it was, and I altered some of the other bits so that it can go through the air much easier." 

    Yajirobe spoke about that being what he wanted, then cursing about some lying mechanics.

    "Well, start it up and let's go!" 

    The car did that and was about to go but Yamcha yelled out "Hey! What about us!" 

    She turned to him with a slight grin. "Someone's gonna have to spread the good news. And Tien'll need to be looked at. You sure you don't want to come with us?" 

    He answered her with a nod. And with that they left for Korin's Tower, and Yamcha having to help Tien over to the helicopter.

 

* * *

 

 

    The hover-car was able to make its way up the vast tower. And in time, Goku soon was back to 100 percent with a single Senzu Bean. This simple looking bean intrigued Bulma she watched a near dead Goku jump back to his feet like he hadn't just for an 8 foot demon. _'This completely healed him. This could be the next big jump in medical research! This could change the world!'_ But her thoughts were interrupted by the strange talking cat.

    "I know you have good intentions, but these beans are priceless compared to that garbage you humans gorge on." He whipped some fish off his cheeks before continuing. "Most of you humans are good and all, but this is something that, if in the wrong hands could create something truly evil. I don't know how, but you humans always find a way to mess up a good thing. I'm sorry but I can't-"

    He froze for some odd reason. His face than seemed be surprised and finally calmed down. He turned to Goku. "Well, that was a surprise."

    "What was it Korin?" Goku asked full of curiosity

    "Heh seems you caught someone's attention! I just have been told by the Guardian of the Earth that he'd like for you to visit him.

    "Wow! Did you hear that Goku? We're going to see the Guardian of the Earth!" Goku giggled as well to this and they were dancing with joy, but Korin clarified what he said. "Only Goku can see Kami. I'm sorry, but he said that you won't be able to see the boy for another 3 years."

    "Three years?" They both blurted out.

    "So you can train for the next Tenkaichi tournament. He will tell you everything when you make it to him."

    "It's okay. I don't think I'm properly dressed for meeting a 'god' anyways, Goku." She smiled as she and Yajirobe prepared to leave. "Goodbye!"     The car slowly made its descent, but Bulma could hear Goku's yells of goodbye and seeing everyone at the next tournament. 

    This would be a long 3 years, they thought. 

    Goku turned to face Korin once more. "So how do I get to this Kami guy?"

 

* * *

 

 

**_May 7, 756 A.D. Outside the Budokai Tournament Building_ **

 

* * *

 

 

    While the now much grown up Goku, Krillin, Tien and the others fought for the preliminaries; Bulma was in thinking about all that happened so far. "That was really Goku? Wow, he sure isn't the same little kid I found in the mountains all those years ago. Still a simpleton but he's still Goku." 

    Her thoughts than went to her on and off boyfriend. "And Yamcha... He didn't say ANYTHING to me! Not a kiss, a hello. Grah!!! I waited for him while he went off to train and he just up and ignores me! At least Goku had the decency to say hi to me."

    Then it hit her. Had she really been comparing her boyfriend of the past couple of years to Goku? She knew enough of Yamcha to know he wasn't perfect but Goku was always getting better. He would always be there for his friends no matter what. The last time she seen Yamcha was several months ago, shortly before he left unannounced to train. "I wonder what kind of training Goku has done this whole time." She wondered as she waited ringside for the main event.

 

**_Match 2. Son Goku VS. Name Withheld_ **

 

    On the platform, Goku and the upset woman stared off.

    "I don't get it. Maybe you've mistaken me for someone else?" Goku mused, nervously tapping his outstretched foot in anticipation.

    "I believe your name is 'Son Goku,' am I right?" It's obvious she knew him, but from where?

    "Let the second match of the tournament BEGIN!" 

    The woman didn't wait for Goku as she was already on him with barrage of strikes and kicks, none of which managed to land despite the ferocity of her attacks. The audience was amazed and awed at the display of technique and skill both of these incredible fighters were displaying.

 

* * *

 

 

    "I'm sorry if I made you upset Miss Withheld. But if you can't tell me what I did then I can't remember it." Goku said as he leapt out of the way of a wide sweeping kick, only making her more enraged. She followed him into the air, not giving up on her pursuit.

    "You made a promise to me! Did you really forget about THAT too?!" 

    Goku tried his best to avoid her various strikes in midair despite a few hits grazing him.

    "Promise?" This rang a bell in both Goku and Bulma's heads. Goku couldn't remember it, but it was coming back to Bulma. Was this girl the same one from Fry-Pan Mountain? 

    "Strange. Her style is almost identical to the Turtle House's." Master Roshi openly pondered.

    This confirmed it. Bulma knew this anonymous girls true name.

    "You promised to marry me!" she screamed for the world to hear.

    Everyone watching heard it loud and clear. This woman had arrived to the tournament to get her man? That was a first. 

    "She really thinks he was serious?" she said to herself. "He thought it was about food! Please remember Goku." She silently said to herself and hoped Goku could hear her thoughts.

    After being given a chance to hear her name if he defeated her, Goku drew back his fist and drove a shock wave strong enough to knock her out of the ring. 

    He quickly helped her up after being declared the winner and again asked for her name. "You still don't know? I'm the Ox King's daughter, Chichi." At that moment it felt like he was hit by a ton of bricks as it all came back to him, him finding her, the two of them getting Roshi to Fire Mountain, everything.

    "Y-Y-you're..." 

    She nodded to him with a smile on her face. 

    "And I promised..." Another memory came to mind.

 

* * *

 

 

*Flashback*

    "She was asking if you'd come back here and marry her."

    "Marry? Is that something…?"

    "She likes you a lot. She wanted you to spend the rest of your life with her. If you do have feelings for her than go right ahead, just make sure she's the right one for you."

    "Oh... I guess I'll have to tell her no."

 

* * *

 

 

    He did remember. His shoulders slumped as he continued. "I remember what we said. I did say I would come back and accept whatever your father gave to me." Chichi was blushing up a storm. She could imagine it now. Their wedding day would be so beautiful. 

    Goku's words brought her back to reality. 

    "I know I said that, but I thought he was going to give something to eat. I haven't really thought about who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm sorry Chichi. I wish I could have told you this sooner." 

    He stared at her with a weak smile. 

    "I can't accept it."

    No one said a thing. Tears were about to swell in Chichi's eyes. 

    Goku, not knowing what to do, tried to tell her that he was sorry. 

    A loud smack could be heard throughout the building. Even the reincarnation of the Demon King, Piccolo thought that was harsh. Goku didn't react to it. Maybe he deserved it, he thought. 

    She left Goku with the announcer who was voicing out that he had never seen anything like what he had just witnessed happen in all his time at the tournament, and walked to the tournament halls, before seeing a familiar face.

    "You're that man from before, aren't you?" Yamcha, being the slight oddball he was, could only rub the back of his head and giggled a little. "Oh, and your tooth grew back in I see."

    "Actually it's a replacement." The others near them couldn't believe it. Yamcha was flirting with this woman. He had some nerves!

    Bulma, though from a distance, could see Yamcha and the woman who slapped Goku chatting it up. 

    "W-W-Well then... We should be about prepared for the next match!"

    Goku was still standing in the ring, but knew that the last message was a sign that he should leave the ring. Bulma ran over to comfort her friend, deciding to yell at Yamcha later.

    "Are you okay Goku?" 

    He couldn't bring himself to look at her. He said that he'd need a moment to think, but it wasn't caught by Bulma's ears. Everyone including the audience were passing there condolences to the poor guy. 

    They walked a short distance away, but he wanted to give his support to his friends and be there for them to cheer them on in the hopes that he could fight them. They came first to him, after all they were what mattered most to him and made him who he was, he thought.

 

* * *

 

 

    Goku's broken body lay in the middle of the destroyed Tournament arena. He could only look up and he could see the evil spawn of the Demon King Piccolo prepare to launch his final attack. 

    All of the dark energy he could pull out, all of his hate, fury, and anger, was manifested into right hand.

    "With this, I take my vengeance…" He aimed it at the ground below, ready to send this poor fool to the depths of hell. "…UPON THIS WORLD!" 

    The attack was near instantaneous. It completely wiped out everything in its path. Goku didn't look like he made it. Everyone cried out for their hero.

    "They will have to glue him back together in the afterlife after that! He's nothing but dust now!" This new sense of joy was addicting to him. He yelled in triumph over Earth's greatest hero. "Goku is no more! Now begins the start of the next reign of King Piccolo! A reign with no end!"

    They couldn't believe it. He was really gone? Chichi herself knew that Goku needed to win this or the planet would be doomed. But hope was arriving.

    "T-Tien, do you see that?" Krillin asked, squinting his eyes at a speeding object.

    Tien quickly saw what the former monk saw. And indeed it was Goku!

    "What?!"

    Goku was flying in at a fast pace, and Piccolo was his target. He tried to back up, but that was the move that sealed his fate. Goku had him where he wanted him. "I can't LOSE!" 

    And Goku finally connected a devastating head-butt into the chest of Piccolo. Both fighters flew back with Piccolo landing at a farther distance than his opponent.

    Goku immediately got the attention of the announcer and he confirmed that Piccolo was indeed out of bounds of what remained of the ring, thus making Goku the winner of the 23rd Budokai Tenkaichi. 

Afterwards everyone left the safety of the hole they were in and quickly celebrated with Goku who was still in fairly bad shape.

 

* * *

 

 

Goku is the definition of a grade -A- good guy. He just spared the man who tried to kill him without a second thought. 

    That's just one of his good qualities of his, Bulma thought. "Heh, you've grown up a lot Goku. Nothing seems to be impossible to you." Her thoughts were interrupted by the man next to her.

    "I can't believe that Goku did it! I'm glad he's on our side, how about you Bulma?"

    She gave a glare at Yamcha still slightly angry that he would openly flirt with another woman and went off to see Goku. "He has some nerves! Trying to act like he didn't flirt with that other woman... Gahhhh!"

    Yamcha was confused by this. Did he do something wrong he thought out loud to himself but received no answer.

 

* * *

 

 

    Bulma decided that everyone there should come on over to Capsule Corp to celebrate not only Goku's winning the tournament, but his victory over the reborn Demon King Piccolo.

 

* * *

 

 

    The party had been a huge blast for everyone present, all except Bulma. Bulma was busy fuming as she had just seen that Chichi girl kiss HER boyfriend on the lips and the man did nothing to fight it. In fact, it looked like he was enjoying it. 

    Shortly afterwards, she marched over to her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend, grabbed him by the ear and pulled him into a secluded area of the garden area of the building.

    "What the heck was that?!" she asked with a fierce glare that would have killed Yamcha if it were possible.

    "Wh-what are you talking about?" he stuttered trying to play innocent.

    "Don't play stupid with me, buster." She said firmly, "I saw you kissing Chichi! Or did you think I wouldn't notice?"

    "Whoa, whoa, back up! I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!" he said as in an attempt to calm her girlfriend down.

    "What's the difference?! You did nothing to stop her!" she yelled with pain ringing in her voice, "I had a feeling you might be cheating on me all those times you would go out late and coming back drenched in cologne. Something that you explicitly told me you hated using as it 'took away' from your natural 'charm'." She said as she used her fingers for added emphasis.

    "I told you that was from my agents wanting me to model for cologne ads!" he said raising his voice slightly, throwing his hands into his pockets.

    Bulma growled, seeing his measly attempt at trying to look cool even now! "I have heard about several women claiming to have slept with you for the past three years, I have even gotten hate mail from your fans and I can prove that!" She yelled getting into face. "You parade around caring for no one but yourself and I have had enough of it!" 

    Her eyes were beginning to water but she refused to let him see her cry, "and I…I think it would be best if…if we don't see each other anymore." she whispered softly before running off, her hands covering her face in a futile attempt to stop the tears from streaming down her face, leaving her now ex-boyfriend shocked in silence, mouth hung open.

    All Goku had seen was Yamcha and Bulma together talking before his blue haired friend ran out of the building crying which made him slightly angered. 

    Had Yamcha done something to her? He sure hoped not. Goku was about to walk over to Yamcha but stopped after two steps and instead turned towards the door Bulma ran behind. He stopped and looked back towards Yamcha, thinking whether he should go and see if Yamcha was alright or to check on Bulma? 

    Sure Yamcha was his friend, and so was Bulma, He considered the two of them his oldest friends, but he had always felt that Bulma was just a bit... different when compared to the others. He didn't really know why.

    Having made up his mind, he turned turned to see Tien and Krillin, who seemed to be in a similar dilemma as him.

    "Hey guys, could you see if Yamcha is alright? I'm going to check on Bulma." He called out as he pointed his thumb towards Bulma's direction; receiving nods from the two and a shudder from the former bandit.

    

* * *

 

 

    After a few minutes of searching, and following the sounds of soft sobs, he had finally found Bulma in her room, curled up and clenching her pillow tightly. She hadn't even noticed there was someone in the room until Goku had sat down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

    Quickly glancing up to see who would dare bother her while she was in such a state, she saw Goku's messy hair and quickly tossed the pillow aside and started to bawl into her friends chest, clutching at the fabric of his orange gi as he put a hand on her back in an attempt to comfort his friend.

    "What's wrong Bulma?"

    "It's Yamcha." She said still as she pushed away so she could properly look at Goku. "He," she took in a deep breath and began to speak again, "I broke up with him." 

    Goku simply nodded for her to continue, after having figured out what she meant by 'breaking up', that is after a small explanation on Bulma's part causing her to smile a bit. "He was seeing other women, and he thought I didn't notice. I usually smell their perfume on him even after he had started doing the cologne ads, which I'm sure was only to validate his excuse for using it. But he would come back here reeking of cologne more often and usually had an underlying scent of another woman's perfume." She let out a sigh before she stood up, cradling her arms as Goku stayed sitting on the bed, "It's just... I thought Yamcha was the one, but I guess he wasn't or so I told myself. Then again I guess I always knew it wouldn't work out in the end, I mean he was always off with some other girl when I was busy helping my dad or working on my own inventions. Besides, I was planning on breaking up with him soon anyway. I just needed the right moment which obviously was tonight." she said running her hand through her long, naturally blue hair.

    "But if you were going to break up with him anyway, why are you crying over him?" Goku asked, obviously confused.

    "Well you see it's, it's a bit complicated. I tried to make our relationship work and he didn't. And that's what hurt me the most I guess. But as to why I was crying... I guess I just needed to let it out someway and I guess crying felt like the best way of letting out all my frustration in one go." Bulma said as she walked towards the window, her hands fidgeting with her hair. "But you know, it's crazy, every time Yamcha would do something stupid or well anything, I would think back and compare him to you and well more or less hope that he could be just a bit more like you." She glanced back towards her best friend who seemed to be growing more and more confused by the second.

    "But why? Why would you want him to be more like me?" he asked pointing his finger at himself.

    Bulma blinked, then blinked again, unable to figure out why she wanted Yamcha to be more like Goku. 

    "Well" Bulma stared as she fumbled over her words, "you always go out of your way to help those who need it, you don't hesitate to stand for what you believe in or what you feel is right. You don't let others pull you down and are always happy no matter what. You can always see the good in people. Hell, even back at the tournament you helped bastard Piccolo by giving him a Senzu bean."

 

Goku frowned slightly as he crossed his arms, wondering as to if he spared him out of the kindness of his heart, or for the chance of another fight. "Piccolo deserves a chance to choose his own path. And if I had killed him, Kami would have died too and the Dragon Balls with him. And if I did kill him, I wouldn't be any better than Piccolo." Goku said in a serious tone.

    Bulma couldn't help but chuckle at Goku's attempt to justify himself. "You can be such a boy scout sometimes, you know that." She said playfully.

    Goku smiled as he scratched the back of his neck with a chuckle, "Hey, everyone deserves a second chance. I just do what I think is right."

    Bulma, however only half heard what he said as she was lost in her own thoughts. She was slowly getting over the fact that she and Yamcha had broken up, but then again she wasn't really all that affected by the break up. The thing was she had realized probably a month after he left unannounced to go _'train'_ , some good that did him, that their relationship wasn't going to get very far and just wasn't meant to be. 

    But why was she constantly comparing him to Goku? There had to be a reason, but she just couldn't see it or maybe rather she didn't want to? She had admitted Goku had changed a great deal since she last saw him, well in appearance. She had also missed Goku more than Yamcha during those long three years. She would wonder how Goku was doing and if he was alright training with Kami, despite Yamcha being out in the wild doing whatnot.

    Maybe it was all the time she spent with him on those adventures, collecting the Dragon Balls. She would have left Goku high and dry after she got his 4 star ball, but she let him tag along and as a result she had begun to feel secure around him even back then. She knew he wouldn't try anything funny, well on purpose. 

    Could she have had a crush on Goku all this time and been too oblivious to notice? Was that actually a possibility? 

    That might explain why she compared nearly every person she saw or knew of to Goku. Or why she felt like she could feel at ease and without a care in the world when she was around him. Maybe, just maybe, she was in love with him all this time and was just to blind to see it.

    Before she could ponder much more at this confusing dilemma she found herself in, Bulma was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Goku's hand tap her on the shoulder. 

    She looked up at Goku, staring into his pitch black eyes and seemed to get lost in them. Before she knew what had happened or what she was doing she was kissing Goku,!

    But he didn't seem to be rejecting it, rather he seemed to enjoy it. 

    When she realized what she was doing, she quickly pulled away and began frantically taking a few steps back and began to pace.

    "Oh my god, I'm such an idiot!" she said scolding herself out loud. _'I just broke up with Yamcha and I already make a move on Goku?'_ She looked up at the man, her best friend. He was blushing profusely and seemed almost dazed.

    Goku still slightly dazed spoke up "Bulma..."

    "Yes Goku?" She responded a bit scared at what Goku might say, afraid she might have ruined their friendship or scared her best friend away.

    "Do... do you remember, when we were younger, when you told me about what Chichi wanted?" 

    She nodded that she did indeed remember. What was Goku getting at? Could he maybe be thinking of actually getting with Chichi? Did she possibly just loose her best friend by being so sudden?

    "Goku..." Her words were cut off by Goku's lips. It felt like she was in heaven, Goku feeling the same. He pulled away, still looking starstruck as he gazed into Bulma's blue eyes, "I know I'm not the smartest guy in the world. I don't know anything about 'How to be a gentleman' or how to act like someone you deserve." Bulma was about to respond but was stopped when Goku put his hand on her shoulder to stop her as he still had more to say. "But if you are willing to accept me, then I will try my hardest to make you happy."

    Bulma was touched by these words. They pulled at her heartstrings. This was the type of man she always wanted, the type of man she always dreamed of having. 

    They quickly kissed again, deeper all the while being watched by a pair of jealous eyes. A pair of eyes that belonged to Yamcha.

    He had been standing outside the door for most of the conversation intending on apologizing to Bulma and to try and get back with her and swear to her that he would never even look at another woman, despite having had made that promise and breaking it more times then he cared to remember. 

    But this time he wouldn't give into the temptation. He was planning on not letting Bulma go, but now it was too late. 

    He wasn't the man she wanted, he never was. He couldn't be the man she needed and he understood that, but despite knowing that and Goku being one of his close friends, he couldn't help but feel a bit of resentment towards Goku, even if it was his own fault. 

    Not wanting to see any more should things get steamy, something he never got the chance to do to thanks to his time spent with other women, he headed back to the garden to hang out with the others to give the two their time alone.

    As he sat down at a bench, Tien and Krillin made there way over to him.

    "Hey man, how did it go?" Krillin asked, trying not to pry or sound to curious while Tien stood there but equally interested.

    Yamcha groaned, "Me and her won't be getting together again." he said a bitterly. "But I think it's for the best. I couldn't be the man she needed me to be and she deserves the best. And if I have to step out of the way for that to happen, then so be it." 

    "Also. don't bother Goku and Bulma. She is still a bit down and Goku is doing his best to help her out." he added, lying about the last part to keep the other away from possibly interrupting what they might be doing and trying his best to stay positive. He looked around and noticed that Chichi was no where in sight, "Hey guys where is that Chichi girl?" he asked as he glanced around, "I don't see here anywhere."

    Krillin looked back at Tien and Tien nodded, "You see, she was quite upset when she found out that you and Bulma were dating or had been dating and that you had allowed her to kiss you and left after saying some... things." The former monk answered, obviously trying to avoid repeating whatever the fiery woman had said.

    "Wait, what kind of things?" Yamcha asked slightly unsure.

    "Um, are you sure you want to know?"

"She said that you were a despicable person and nothing but a flirt who had no regard for commitment or purity of relationships and that if she ever saw 'that sleaze' again it would be too soon." Tien said, not bothering to sugar coat the woman's response.

    "Oh man, I never knew a person could get that mad. I think she could even give Piccolo a run for his money." Krillin said with a forced chuckle.

    Seeing her angry was a scary sight indeed, even for him. Krillin had even looked like he was about to wet his pants when they had told her that Yamcha was a player of sorts and was supposed to be dating Bulma.

    Yamcha slouched down into the bench, slightly more depressed. Today was just not his day.

    After a few minutes of silence and having had enough dwelling on things that couldn't be, he decided to go out and train so that maybe at the next tournament he wouldn't be so utterly and and completely humiliated like he was today. "Hey guys I'm gonna head out. It was nice hanging around but I'm going to go out and train, Kami knows I need to if I ever want to catch up to Goku." With that he left Capsule Corp. and flew off into the night with a sleeping Puar cradled in his arms.

    Tien smirked, "I'm with Yamcha on that one. I don't want to be left in Goku's dust anymore than I already am. I think I'm gonna to head out as well." he said leaving just Krillin in the garden.

    Not knowing what to do Krillin decided it was best to leave as well though he did have the urge to check on Goku and Bulma, but he had a gut feeling that Bulma would be furious if anyone besides Goku saw her in such a state.

    So following Tien and Yamcha's lead he too left to go and train, but not before he stopped dropped off a drunken Roshi and Oolong back at Kame house.


End file.
